The Bag
by SweetiePie1
Summary: [Finished]Dawn Marie? Dawn's having trouble carrying her bag to her car, so someone decides to help her. A special someone... R&R! Short, one chapter fic.


*~The Bag ~*

"Shit." She cursed out loud as she walked to her car trying to carry her travel bag which probably weighed as much as she did. She had all these ring clothes with her and she didn't have a match. She hadn't had a match in over a month. What a great job. Snorting, she continued fighting with her bag, trying not to drop it. 

"Need a little help?"

Jumping at the voice, she turned around. "Um… if you don't mind. I don't feel like fighting my bag."

Laughing, he nodded, his ponytail bouncing at the nape of his neck. "It's no problem, I was just walking to my car too. I need to get back to the hotel and sleep. I'm totally worn out."

"Yeah I saw your match, it was awesome."

Sending her a smile, he grabbed the bag, hoisting it on his shoulder and started walking. "Thanks. It was a hard match, but those are the best. I was actually wondering something though."

"No problem. What were you wondering?"

"How come you didn't have a match?" He questioned, his hazel eye meeting her brown ones.

Sighing, she shrugged. "I don't know. It's become common though. 'Dawn doesn't need a match.' 'Dawn won't care if we give Torrie and Nidia more time on Smackdown.' 'Or, Sable, because she does so much when she's on TV.'" Sighing again, she blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe she had just let all that out to man that had never talked to for more than five minutes.

"Aw, I'm sorry Dawn." He said sympathetically. Going on impulse, he set her bag down on the ground and pulled her into a hug. "Vince has no idea what he's missing out on."

Sniffling, she smiled at him. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, I've known that since ECW, but you've always been so underused. I mean, you had to work with Al Wilson, that's the most TV time you've ever gotten. That shows how much they know about you. I know you're better than that. I've always known."

Hugging him again, she couldn't help but smile. She had never known he was this sweet, she always thought he was so cocky and self centered. Now, here he was, being so sweet to her. "Thank you. It's nice to know someone cares about what I can do. I may not be in matches very often, but at least I'm not in bikini and lingerie contests anymore." She pointed out.

He just nodded. "Yeah, I don't get why that's all they think the Divas on Smackdown can do. You guys could all do more if they ever gave you the shot. Not that I don't like seeing you in a bikini."

Shaking her head, she couldn't help but giggle. She knew he meant that as a compliment, maybe even a come on. Who would have ever imagined it? The two of them, talking in a parking lot. "Thank you."

Nodding, he picked her bag back up, turning around. "Where is your car?"

"It's down at the end, the black one." She replied, walking behind him. As he walked, she couldn't help but let her gaze travel down, stopping at his butt. Cursing herself for looking, she couldn't help but look, after hearing all the girls say how good it looked. She couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

"What's so funny?" He questioned upon hearing her giggle.

"Oh… nothing. Just thinking." She replied, stifling another giggle. 

He nodded and continued walking. Stopping when he approached her car, he placed the bag on the ground. "There you go."

"Thank you. I would've still been way back there." She said with a laugh, pointing behind her.

Laughing as well, he reached a hand up to tighten the hair tie in his hair. "It's really no big deal. I wouldn't want to see you get beat up by a bag."

"Yeah, that might be kind of embarrassing. But, if I can go out and have mud matches and bikini matches, maybe getting beat by a bag is better." She replied, attempting to make a joke. The frown on his face told her she'd failed.

"Yeah." He agreed, trying to think of something to say to make her feel better. "Maybe if you could get switched to Raw. Then you'd have better competition. And I'm sure Trish and Nora wouldn't mind helping you train."

"Yeah, but to do all that, I'll have to speak to Vince. I'm not so sure I want to go into a room with him alone." Dawn replied, shuddering.

"I know what you mean. Maybe… maybe I could come with you. I can point out how much better things would be for you on Raw. Maybe I could suggest you being my valet. Then you could come out with me, it wouldn't be a match every week, but at least you'd be out there." He suggested, glancing over at her. She could've almost swore she saw a look of hopefulness in his eyes.

"That would be so awesome. But, wouldn't I be a burden to you? I mean, what if I got in the way?"

Shaking his head, he walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You wouldn't be in the way, and I would love having you out there with me."

Looking away, she could feel herself blushing at his compliments. "Thanks but…"

Moving his left hand from her shoulder to her chin, he gently made her look at him. Meeting her warm brown eyes, he smiled. "No buts, I want you to come out there with me. If I had to pick any diva to accompany me, you would be my first choice."

"But why? What about me is so special?" She questioned, tears stinging her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of him. She didn't even know why she was about to cry.

"Because, you're kind and beautiful. You've always been such a sweetheart. You don't even complain when you should." He said, a smile grin on his face. "If this had been almost anyone else, they would've complained about not getting TV time."

"Are you talking about anyone in particular?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, if you watch Raw, a certain champion happens to be on about half the show. He gets like twenty promos in two hours."

"This wouldn't be the same champion you've had problems with before is it?" She questioned, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"Has there been another champion in the past year?"

Giggling, she couldn't argue. "Yeah well on Smackdown, the boss and his… well… 'friend' get a good portion of our two hours as well."

"Yeah, I guess its better they aren't all on the same show, that's would the two most boring hours in history." He pointed out, rolling his eyes.

Nodding, she grinned. "Yeah, but then, you just don't watch that show. It could actually be easier." 

"Good point." He replied, yawning. Glancing over at her, he noticed her shiver. "You cold?"

"A little." She admitted. "No big deal."

"Yes it is, don't want be soon to be valet getting sick." He joked, wrapping his coat around her shoulders.

"Thank you." She replied, looking up at him. He was only a few inches away from her, not moving even after he had put the jacket on her.

"Welcome." He said quietly, lowering his head to where his lips were mere inches from hers. When he realized she wasn't backing away, he lowered his lips a little lower, so they were touching hers. 

Shocked at first, she didn't move. After a few seconds, she started to comprehend what was happening and started kissing him back. 

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he held her close to him as their tongues intertwined. He couldn't help but smile against her mouth when he felt her pull his hair out the ponytail, freeing it. She let her fingers tangle in it, loving how soft it was. 

After a few more minutes, they both pulled away, breathless. Looking at him, she rubbed her lips together, breathing hard.

"I… um…" He sighed, not sure what to say.

Smiling, she shook her head. "Don't say anything." Kissing him softly, she smiled. "I have to go back to the hotel."

He nodded. "I'll um… call you tomorrow. So we can talk to Vince."

She silently looked at him for a second, then nodded. "I'll be looking forward to it." She told him, leaning forward to kiss him once more. "Thanks for helping me."

"No, thank you." He said, grinning. 

Smiling, she climbed in her car and started up the engine. She looked out the window and waved to him as he walked away. Touching her lips, she grinned. "Who would've ever bothered to help me this late at night, while I was fighting a bag of all things, when they could be doing so many other things?" She asked herself. Smiling, she answered the question on her own. "Rob Van Dam."

A/N: Hope everyone likes this! I don't think it's that good, but it was a spur of the moment thing. 

R&R and tell me what you think! :)Nicole***


End file.
